


to sleep with supper

by tuxedosam



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls
Genre: Bad Spelling & Grammar, Canon Compliant, Eating Disorders, Family Dinners, Fluff, Found Family, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, i care them ;m;
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28351296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuxedosam/pseuds/tuxedosam
Summary: A humble servant makes his kids dinner, even though one struggles.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 61





	to sleep with supper

Komaeda loved cooking for the kids, most of what they ate was garbage like candy, and he wasn't good at cooking but he enjoyed the process. Well, not being a good cook was the understatement of the century. Most of the time he burned water and made most food somehow raw and burnt.

Today was a simple food, peanut butter and jelly.

He hummed as he spread the fillings across the bread and cut the sandwiches into shapes. Hearts for Kotoko, stars for Nagisa, baseballs for Daimon, Monokuma for Monaka and no crusts for Jataro.

He hoped that they liked it.The second he put the knife back in the lockbox, Daimon burst in the room with Kotoko pulling on his shirt. "Meshi-kuuun! We're hungry!" the redhead whined.

"Yeah, and Monaka's not up from her nap!" Kotoko added, struggling to grab what looked like a pink, glittery book;- perhaps a diary from his hands. "We aren't allowed to wake up Monaka so you have to!" she declared, giving the other a sharp elbow to the ribs.

Nagito laughed, walking past the children and towards Monaka's room. She was asleep, a stuffed Monokuma was in her arms with her thumb in her mouth. Waking her up was easy if you knew how to do it right.

He slowly took off his mitten to reveal his hand. Her hand and brushed it against her cheek gently before quickly covering it back up. "Good morning, my princess." he said warmly, removing the plush from her arms and picking her up slowly.

"Mmph. Hungry." she muttered, shoving her face into his shoulder. "Monaka was having a good dream and you woke her up." the child complained, softly pulling on his hair. She looked less like a little princess and more like the frog that was supposed to turn into one, although Nagito was sure that Jataro would happily take that role in an instant.

He laughed, she always acted so much like a little baby when she was tired. "Well, dinner's ready Monaka-chan!" he chimed, rubbing her back in slow, hopefully calming circles. “I thought you all had a pretty rough day, so I tried to make something easy.” 

That was a very obvious lie. Jataro captured one person, if a cat really counted as a person, and it scratched it and he came back sobbing and demanding a bandaid and ice cream to make everything feel better. It was best to humor the children when they acted like, well, children. It was simple enough to let them draw on him or throw things at him, but when they acted more like tolerable children it was touching. Maybe even cute. 

The soft click of his boots against the ground rung throughout the hallways, along with the soft whirring of the child’s wheelchair. There were a few moments of serene quiet, which rarely happened around the base. Nagito assumed that Daimon was on the ground, holding his stomach as Kotoko was off scribbling doodles of something cute in her diary. Then, he was reminded of something.

“Are you sure you want to go along with your little plan, my princess?” he asked, cocking an eyebrow as he began to walk beside her. He looked down at the young mage, there was a clear look of determination in her hazy fern green eyes.

Monaka nodded, not bothering to make eye contact. “Yes. Monaka is nervous about Nagisa-kun. He’s been on that tube again, hasn’t he?” she questioned with a tilt of her head, drumming her tiny fingers against her chair’s armrest. That was a new nervous habit of hers, better than taking a balled fist to Daimon’s head whenever she was annoyed.

“Yes, he has.” Nagito responded, turning towards Nagisa’s room. Monaka’s silly little plan to somehow get to him to eat probably would work. She had those other children wrapped around her perfectly manicured finger. 

He knocked on the door softly, getting no response. That was typical for Nagisa when he was studying, and he was right, the child was in fact studying. He was on his laptop computer scanning some sort of map of Towa City, his eyes frantically darting across the screen, checking a live feed of the carnage outside.

Komaeda slowly made his way over. Unlike the other children’s rooms, Nagisa’s was fairly clean. A few crumbled papers on the floor here, a book there. Nothing as drastic as Jataro’s, which was covered in broken canvas, broken brushes and crayon wrappers along with dozens of unfinished projects. 

Nagisa flinched as his humble servant touched his back.

The feeding tube was out of his stomach and the cap was back on, which means he had to eat real food. God, he hated this. The servant rubbed his back in slow, oddly calming circles as the child fidgeted with his scarf. He hated eating ever since his parents;- the demons made him start using the tube.

"Come on." the servant said, offering Nagisa a hand up from his desk. "You can lead the way." he sighed, half expecting a fight out of him. Normally it took a bribe to get him to pry himself away from his work, or Monaka begging and using her award-winning, manipulative, puppy-dog eyes.

Nagisa opened his mouth to protest but stopped. He knew Servant wouldn’t argue with him, he was his, and all the other’s servant. He has to do what they asked. Most of the time. There was one occasion where Daimon asked for assistance with a kill and their servant flat out refused.

A sigh left Nagisa’s lips.

“Monaka-chan asked you to do this, didn’t she?” he asked, muttering something under his breath as he took his servant’s hand.

“Yes, she did.” Nagito replied, allowing Nagisa to slowly limp down the hall. He could hear the other children arguing loudly over something. The mere thought of this plan going bottom’s up was giving him a small migraine. Sadly, that was typical for the Warriors of Hope.

“Meshi-kun!” Daimon smiled, taking his headphones off from over his ears. They weren’t hooked up to anything. “If you took any longer, I was gonna make Jataro eat Kamekox!” he beamed, hands proudly on his hips. “We were coming up with a theory that Jataro’s is an overgrown stink bug that has some sort of mental disorder that makes people hate him!”

Jataro held his head, the canvas from his mask making a loud, uncomfortable scratching sound as he did so. “I hope I’m not a stink bug. I don’t wanna get eaten by a spider, or, uh…” he paused, chewing on his sleeve for a moment. “What eats stink bugs anyways? Do you think horses eat stink bugs? I’d like to be inside a horse!” he said somberly.

“Meshi-kuuuun! You took forever!” Kotoko whined, running over to him and Nagisa. “Jataro won’t shut up about being eaten and Daimon keeps stealing my diary, and Monaka-chan has been using her powers on us to fight!” she complained, stomping her green and pink boot against the ground, somehow causing glitter to softly rain against the floor.

Another mess for him or Kurokuma to pick up after all the children fall asleep in a few hours.

Hooray.

“Alright, alright. Let me grab dinner. Under one condition.” he began, adding an uncomfortable shallow laugh. The three troublemakers groaned at this. “We have to be nice to Nagisa-kun. He’s been working all day to help you, and he hasn’t eaten in god knows how long. Okay?” he asked. 

Christ, he sounded like a teacher. Make it stop.

Monaka cleared her throat, getting all the children’s attention as Nagisa slowly made his way to his seat. It was obvious he hated every second of this. “Monaka has something to say.” she cooed in her overly sugary sweet voice. “Monaka has decided that whoever is the nicest to Nagisa-kun gets a big kiss from Monaka! Anywhere but the demon places!” she cheered, spinning her wheelchair in a circle as Nagito left the room to get the food.

Jataro gasped, looking at the others with wide eyes. “A kiss?” he asked “From Monaka-chan? Really? I’m gonna be nicer to Nagisa-kun more than you all could ever be to me in a million, zillion, kabillion years!” he beamed, shaking Nagisa’s hand so aggressively that the poor boy started to shake.

Nagito came in with the plate of sandwiches on colored plates. All the sides were evenly portioned so nobody would fight over who got the more demonic amount of vegetables. Although Nagito noticed that Monaka was more partial to green peppers than the others. He’s been noticing little things like that more and more.

As he placed the plates in front of the children, he watched Daimon attack his food like a wild animal. Kotoko always gagged whenever he did this, calling him a beast Monokuma any chance she got. He typically would tear his food to bits then loudly chew with his mouth open, letting anything fall out, only for it to go right back in.

Disgusting. This was the hope for the future.

Kotoko and Jataro ate similarly, very daintily and slowly. The two of them usually paused to talk about their day, or how they were doing with the Demon Hunting or to gossip about the others, to the others. 

“Kotoko-chan!” Jataro smiled. “Today I started workin’ on a new bust of Junko onee-chan and it’s hard getting her pigtails a certain way… can I, uh, use your hair as a reference today so I can get it right?” he asked, wrapping the crusts of his sandwich into a ball before chewing it slowly. “Hey Nagisa-kun, do you wanna draw with me later?”

Utsugi nodded, smiling with her mouth closed. “Uh-huh! As long as you make me totally adorbs and as super cute as Junko onee-chan!” she beamed, smiling at her sandwich proudly. “Look Meshi-kun made mine a heart! Isn’t it cute? Nagisa-kun looks super cute today!”

Monaka gave her servant a silent nod of approval as she ate her food daintily. She was typically peckish when it came to her food, unless it’s something that she knew that Junko would have liked. “Everyone is being so kind to Nagisa-kun!” she chirped, folding her hands on her lap. Komaeda smiled, noticing that the children were enjoying their food more than he thought they were. The children seemed to be enjoying themselves and the food, then his eyes drifted to Nagisa.

His plate was empty, and there were tears rolling down his face. The big, round crocodile tears that children were known for. He was wiping his tears into his scarf with jam around his cheeks, a somewhat proud look on his face.

Komaeda smiled. “Nagisa? I believe you asked me to get something off a high shelf for you?” he asked, hoping this would create a diversion for him to leave the situation as quickly as possible.

Nagisa awkwardly shuffled out of the room, hiding his face in his elbow as he softly sniffled and found himself running into his servant’s twig like arms. He felt pathetic, definitely, positively, absolutely, but he found himself sobbing into Nagito’s arms over a sandwich. At least this was proof he wasn’t turning completely into a demon, only kids would cry about eating a sandwich.  
Right?

Komaeda found himself sliding to the floor slowly, shushing Nagisa softly. His cries seemed to die down a bit, at least a few moments before Kurokuma entered the room. The bear grinned, readjusting his tie with that awful laugh. God, that laugh was annoying.

“So, when did you become a single dad anyways?” Kurokuma mocked, putting his hands on his chubby hips, if you could call them hips. “Whatever, whatever. Keep doing your found family troupe shit. I don’t care!” the bear added with a loud, raspy laugh.

What felt like maybe half an hour passed.

Nagito held the blue haired boy close to his chest, Kotoko was sprawled across his legs and Monaka was wrapped under his arm. Soft snores and quiet humming filled the room as Jataro curled up by his feet, and Daimon forced the humble servant's hand under his head.

For once, Nagito had a family that loved him, and would stay.Nagito thought about waking up, but every time he attempted at least one of the children would whimper in their sleep, tug on him or pull him back down. 

"Meshi-kun..." a tiny, raspy voice protested from the floor. Jataro had woken up and slowly crawled to put his mask half-on on his lower leg by Kotoko's head. " I love you..." The feeling of someone wanting him filled him with an odd feeling of hope. He wanted more moments like these before his time ran out.


End file.
